


Stuck Together

by kailo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, but its focused more on the merlin part, but kinda, it is a crossover, less on the marvel characters, merlin / marvel crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailo/pseuds/kailo
Summary: When Merlin travels to Camelot and has to start working for arrogant, big headed Arthur, he starts to find himself thinking about Arthur all the time; and one day while practising magic, thinking about Arthur while casting a spell backfires for Merlin leaving both of them in a strange world, a world where Merlin is powerless. Merlin and Arthur grow closer as they are stuck together and the only way they have to get back to Camelot is to get the help of some SHIELD agents.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are based on the first couple episodes of Merlin. I thought it would be easier to introduce them the same way as the show, and to use the basic plot of them to just get the story started before I got to my original ideas and plot. So sorry about that, and sorry if it's bad - this is one of the first stories I've written. But anyway, I hope you like it! (and I don't own the plot line for the first few chapters (which I hope is okay!) or any of the characters in this!). Oh and just so you know, I'm going to try and update this quite regularly!

As he approached the huge metal entrance, he couldn’t believe he was finally there. Merlin had never been to Camelot before; he had seen the castle from afar but never expected to go there himself. Most people from his village would stay in that same village for their whole lives. That is what Merlin expected he would do too. But he couldn’t. Both he and his mother knew that, which is why Merlin had to leave Ealdor. Camelot was the best place for him to go, and now - after a long trek - Merlin was finally there. The immense size of it left him speechless. The gate was more than three times the size of him, and the walls seemed even greater. He felt so small, smaller than he had felt for most of his life. He was special, and he knew that, but now that he was there. Just one person in hundreds - maybe even thousands, he didn’t feel that special. He looked through the open gate at the houses and shops filling the inside of the strong barricade. He couldn’t bring himself to walk through it just yet. Merlin thought about how beautiful this place was and how it was filled with so many people. This place was so full of life and Merlin couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by all of this. Of course he was excited to be here, but he had to leave his mother and his best friend. That was all he knew. That was his life. The small, beautiful village. His home. He knew he had to leave - it was important and he needed to help his mother. She was so worried about people finding out his secret. Leaving was the best way to keep it. Camelot is a much bigger place than Ealdor. And it was the home to the only other family he had.

Merlin thought about why he was here and managed to make himself walk through the gate. He looked around at all the people in the village. He kept walking until he came to a massive crowd. He saw all the people gathering together to watch something that was happening so he walked over and joined the crowd. He could barely see what everyone was looking at and he could only actually see by standing on his tiptoes because of all the heads in front of him. Then he saw it. There - on an elevated stage, near to the castle wall - was a person. He looked a similar age to Merlin, maybe slightly older. His hands were bound behind his back, and there were guards on either side of him who were holding each of his arms so that he couldn’t move. On the stage, in front of where the guards were holding him, was a block. Merlin knew only one reason someone would be up there on that podium. This was an execution. Merlin couldn’t help but think to himself that his was his first day here. He had only just gotten to Camelot and this was the first thing he had to see. As he was watching the man get dragged to the block against his will - the man refusing to pick his feet up - Merlin saw another man walk up next to him. The executioner. He had a long axe, and he was holding it in one hand and dragging the sharp axe head along the floor so that it scratched the wooden podium floor as he walked towards the block. The echoing of the axe trailing along behind him was the only sound surrounding the masses of people who had come to watch. Nobody was speaking or moving. There was an odd whisper here and there but they just faded out, under the sound of the executioner's axe on the stage. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Everyone seemed frozen. Then suddenly a booming voice broke the silence. 

“This man has broken the law,” the deep voice said, “He practiced magic, and for that he must be put to death.” Merlin looked to where the voice was coming from. It was from a balcony high up on the castle. Once he looked up he saw a man, that must have been who the voice belonged to. The man had a red cloak on and a crown. Merlin immediately knew that this man was royal. Probably the king - Uther Pendragon. As Merlin was watching Uther talk about how magic was evil and that the young man who was killed was just the first and if he caught anybody else using magic, they would also be killed, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, a woman. She was inside the castle, looking out of her open window at Uther and what had been happening. She was beautiful. She had long black hair, and a well-made silk dress. Merlin tried to figure out who she was. Probably the king’s ward, he thought to himself. He had heard about her before and the more he thought about it, she did match the few descriptions he had heard.

“Now!” Uther’s bellowing voice brought Merlin back to reality. He was so lost in thought that he almost forgot what was happening. Then the executioner brought up his axe and threw it down right on the poor man’s neck. He was dead. Merlin looked away. After a few seconds he looked back, the dead man’s body was still on the podium. Some people were still staring at him, and the others left the crowd to go and do their own things as if nothing had happened. Merlin looked back to the window and saw that the woman was gone. Merlin knew he should follow everyone’s lead and leave. It would be better than staying with the few who just couldn’t look away from the body. Just as he started to move towards a door to his left, he heard someone cry out. Everyone looked over to where the cry came from, and the crowd moved away from the person so that she was in clear view of Uther. She was an old woman. 

“You killed my son,” she cried out, looking straight up at Uther. “And for that you must pay. By the end of this week you will know my pain.”

“Seize her!” Uther shouted to all the guards. They obeyed and rushed towards this woman. As they got near her, she started whispering something to herself. She threw her arms in the air and started to speak louder and faster. Suddenly she stopped talking and threw her arms back down to her sides. Then, she was gone. The guards didn’t know what to do, but they left the crowd to go and talk to the king. At least that’s what Merlin thought they were going to do. He had only just gotten here, but that seemed like the best thing. That was a lot and Merlin hadn’t even been in Camelot for an hour yet. He sighed to himself because he had this feeling most of his days would be just as busy as this one. That wouldn’t be a bad thing, he was excited that he might actually get to use his magic. He had it for a reason, but not being able to use it made Merlin feel useless. He turned around and walked towards an open door to the castle. He walked through the door, now he was going to find Gaius. 

Finally he was here. He looked at the large wooden door to the physician’s chambers. He knocked against it, making quiet tapping sound against the wood. He waited for a minute before he knocked again, this time louder and trying to shout “Hello?” through the wall. There was no answer again. Merlin grabbed the handle and turned it, the door wasn’t locked so he pushed it open and walked into the room. All around him were ingredients, books and potions. It was so crowded and it seemed like a lot was going on. He liked it in here. It looked interesting, and Merlin wasn’t expecting it to look like this. He didn’t really know what he was expecting. He walked through the room, looking around and taking everything in. He was also looking for Gaius; the physician. “Hello? Is anyone here?” He called out into the empty room. He walked a bit further until he got past most of the tables. Then he looked up at a balcony. It had a wooden ladder to the left of it, and there was a wooden barricade to stop anyone from falling. It looked quite old and worn though. Just beyond the barricade he saw an old man with white shoulder length hair. That was Gaius. 

“Hello! Uh, Gaius!” He said, trying to get his attention. 

“Huh? What?” Gaius said as he started to turn around. As he turned around he took a step back and lost his balance. He fell against the wooden barricade and it broke under the weight of him. As Gaius fell Merlin’s instincts kicked in. His iris changed colour for a second, as the room - and the falling physician - slowed down. Then he looked over at the bed on the opposite side of the room, and as he looked back at where Gaius was going to land, the bed moved with his eyes cushioning his fall. Gaius landed on the bed, and then hurriedly got up off of it and walked over to where Merlin was standing. “That was magic! Where did you study?”

“What? I- uh no, I don’t know what happened.” Merlin stuttered as he tried to come up with an explanation. Nobody was meant to know about his powers.

“Yes you do, you used magic.” 

“I didn’t. I don’t know magic, I really don’t know what happened.” Merlin was starting to worry about this, his stress was showing on his face.

“I don’t care that you used it, I just want to know where you studied.”

“I didn’t study it.” 

“Yes you did. I saw you use it! Don’t lie to me, boy.”

“Okay, okay. I have magic but I never studied it. I was born with it.” 

“That’s impossible.”

“But I was born with it.” Merlin said again, truthfully. 

“Who are you?”

Merlin realised he hadn’t told him yet, although he was told that Gaius was expecting him. “My name is Merlin. I’m Hunith’s son. You were expecting me?”

“Hunith’s son?” He sounded shocked, “you were supposed to come here on Wednesday.”

“It is Wednesday…”

“Oh right, so come this way, I’ve got a room for you.” Gaius started walking to a door at the back of the large room. Merlin followed him just as he wanted, and walked into the room. It was a bigger room than he was expecting with a bed in the middle. This seemed like a nice place to sleep.

“Wait,” Merlin opened his back and reached into it, he pulled out a letter addressed to Gaius, “here, my mother wrote you a letter.” Gaius took the letter and nodded to Merlin. Then he left the room, leaving Merlin to get settled in. It was quite late so maybe he should sleep.

\---

Merlin woke up the next morning in a good mood. He was actually here. In Camelot. It wasn’t just some weird dream. He was here, and he was staying here. He was so excited that he got out of bed straight after he woke up. He got dressed quickly and left his room. Gaius was there in the middle of the room, sitting at the least busy table - which still had piles of books on - eating what looked like breakfast. As soon as he heard Merlin’s door open, he turned around to look at him. 

“I made you some food, and then I want you to go and help me by delivering some potions to people.” He looked up at Merlin and smiled while pointing to some potions he had put on the table to the left of him. And then he picked up a bowl and placed it down in front of the other seat and beckoned for Merlin to sit. Merlin did, and Gaius went and got the food, and poured it into Merlin’s bowl. Merlin began to eat. 

 

Once Merlin was done eating he stood up, smiled at Gaius and grabbed one of the potions.

“Take that to Sir Olwin. He’s as blind as a bat so warn him not to take it all at once.” After Gaius had explained Merlin nodded to him and just as he started to walk towards the door Gaius stopped him, “Wait a minute. You should also take Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival!” Then Gaius stood up. He smiled and then knocked over a bucket of water. Instinctively Merlin’s iris changed colour and the bucket was hanging there in midair. Gaius looked astounded as Merlin let it go. The bucket crashed into the fall, water going everywhere.

“I’m sorry. I can clean it up.”

“No need. You have to go and deliver those anyway,” Gaius said, pointing at the potions again, “I can clean this up.”

“Thank you.” Merlin said, and he hurriedly picked up the things he had to deliver and started to move towards the door.

“But Merlin”

“Yes?”

“Make sure no-one else sees you use magic. You know the King’s law against magic, do you not?” 

“Yes…” Merlin was slightly upset about this. He had a gift and he wasn’t able to use this. He knew why, but he still didn’t like it. Magic was such a big part of him. He felt like his life had no purpose without of it. He walked towards the door, and finally made it out of that room. He walked around the castle trying to find Sir Olwin.

Merlin got to a door. He was sure this was Sir Olwin’s. He knocked and then an old man answered. 

“Here. This is from Gaius.” He said, giving the potion to the old man. Merlin turned around and started to walk away, until he remembered something, “Oh, but make sure you don’t drink it all at once-” As he looked back he saw the man finishing off the whole potion. 

The old man looked at him, and Merlin just said, “I’m sure it’ll be fine”. He didn’t know whether he was saying it to the man, or to himself, but at least he had delivered it. Merlin left, and then delivered the items to Lady Percival before retreating back to the physician’s chambers.


	2. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds out about his destiny.

Merlin was sleeping. The last two days had felt so long, that he just wanted to sleep. He was so tired, and he was starting to miss his mother and Will too. They were the only other people who knew about his powers. They were his family. But then, Gaius was too. He knew he was with family, but it wasn’t the same. He hadn’t talked to him that much yet, and so far they hadn’t grown that close. Hopefully they would, Merlin thought he seemed nice and not telling anyone about his powers was already a really good sign. Especially because he’d be killed if anybody did find out. Mainly the king.

“Merlin-” Merlin woke up. What was that? Who was that? “Merlin.” The voice continued to call for him. He didn’t know what was happening. He just wanted to sleep, but the voice was loud. Maybe he was hearing things? There was nothing in his room, so what could it be? He was probably just imagining it. Merlin lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

“Merlin!” The voice sounded louder than before. He knew he definitely wasn’t imagining this now. He got up out of his warm bed, and decided he was going to find where this voice was coming from. He walked over to his door and slowly - trying not to make any sound - opened it. He walked quietly over to his shoes and put them on. All while trying not to wake Gaius up, who was sleeping a few meters away from him. Once his shoes were on, he walked over to the door so he could leave. He wasn’t meant to be walking around at this time. It was nearly one in the morning and everyone (other than the guards) was meant to be in their chambers, hopefully sleeping. Merlin walked through the castle, trying to follow where the loud voice was coming from. 

“Merlin, Merlin.” The voice wouldn’t stop, which helped Merlin because he needed to hear it to know where to go. As he walked through the castle, he had to hide every now and then to avoid the patrolling guards. He didn’t know what would happen if he was caught, but he was sure it wouldn’t be good. 

I think I’m here. It must just be down those stairs! Merlin thought to himself. He was in a room which had two guards keeping watch. Behind them was a giant doorway with a massive staircase leading down, under the castle. It sounded like the deep voice was coming from them. Using his powers, Merlin moved the dice they were playing with onto the ground. The two guards looked at each other confused before following it. Just as the bent over to pick it up, Merlin moved it again, further this time. Again, they followed it. Merlin kept doing this until they were far enough away for him to slip through. 

 

Finally he was at the bottom of what seemed like a never ending staircase. He looked around and saw a huge cave. There was a rock which was nearly 5 times the size of Merin sitting in the middle of the endless cave. He was standing on a ledge, but if he walked a few more steps forward he would fall off it, and it looked like it was a long drop. Merlin was so shocked. He didn’t know a cave like this existed in Camelot. Let alone underneath the actual castle! Merlin didn’t know what he was doing here. He thought about leaving, but then suddenly there was a gust of wind and in front of him was a magnificent, humongous dragon. The wind must have been caused by its huge flapping wings. It’s wingspan must be nearly 40 feet. It landed on the massive rock, its talons shutting tightly against the rock, scratching the surface of it. It was just sitting there looking at him. Merlin didn’t know whether to run, or use his magic against it. He just stood there, frozen. 

“Ahh. Merlin.” The way he said his name was so familiar. “We meet at last.”

“Who are you? Why could I hear you in my head?” Merlin nearly shouted up at the dragon. He was so small in comparison.

“I am the great dragon, and the last.” As he said that, he looked down and had sadness in his eyes. 

“That only answered one of my questions.”

“Well you see, young warlock, we needed to meet and you have some questions for me? Do you not?”

“Yes… I do.” Merlin looked down, “I have magic, but I can’t use it. So what’s the point?” Merlin loved his power, but if he couldn’t use it, he was a nobody and he didn’t want that. He wanted to come here so he could use magic. There’s more people here, there’s less reason why they’d suspect him of anything.

“Everybody has a destiny. And yours just so happens to be a very important one. You must help Prince Arthur - the once and future king. Together you will unite the lands of Albion, and you will become the greatest sorcerer of all time.” 

“Prince Arthur?” Merlin shook his head, he didn’t understand, “How am I supposed to help the prince.”

“You will soon see.” Before he had even finished the sentence, the dragon flew away. Those last four words echoing throughout the caves. Merlin stood there in shock for a bit longer before returning quickly and quietly to his chambers.

\---

Merlin was walking through the castle with a skip in his step. He tried to put the dragon out of his mind and to just focus on everything else that was happening. That he was in Camelot and that he wasn’t going anywhere. The dragon saying that he had a destiny made Merlin feel so happy, and that combined with being here, just made him happier. Although he was confused about the dragon and everything else, especially the part about Prince Arthur which didn’t make him feel that good. That can’t be real can it? Before he left Gaius had asked him if everything was okay because he was acting stranger than normal. Gaius thought it might be because of the chores he had to do, but Merlin didn’t care about having to work, it wasn’t particularly difficult or strenuous and if he did them he was allowed to stay here for free. It was such a small price to pay. He walked out of the castle through the big wooden door and looked around the courtyard. There were so many people, all busy doing their own things. Merlin couldn’t help but smile. Seeing everyone going about their day to day lives just made Merlin feel better about himself. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because in his village people had always stopped and stared at him because they could tell that he was different. But here, nobody even noticed him. Everybody was keeping to themselves, unless they knew someone; then they would talk to them about nothing, just enjoying their day. Merlin walked out and tried to find the herb that Gaius had asked him to get. He couldn’t entirely remember the name of it, but he had a feeling he’d remember it. He walked over to a shop cheerfully and then heard some men laughing. He looked over, people had cleared out of that area, trying to avoid the laughing men. They were in chainmail and armour so Merlin knew that they had to be knights. At the front of the group was a man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Merlin could tell he was the leader. He could see how everyone behind him was laughing at what he was doing and saying. Merlin followed the leader’s eyes. On the floor in front of him was another, less muscular man. He looked like a servant. Next to the servant on the ground was a shield. He must have dropped it, Merlin thought to himself.

“Pick it up.” The leader said to the servant. Everyone behind him laughed at the servant's terrified expression.

“W-what?” The servant replied. They laughed at him again.

“I said, pick it up.” The man walked forward and towered over him. The servant scrambled to his feet and just managed to pick up the shield. He placed it on his shoulder and started to walk away from the crowd of knights. The servant was hunched over from the weight, so much so that the shield nearly covered his whole body. Merlin looked away, and was just about to go back to looking for Gaius’ herb when he heard a stabbing sound. He looked back to the servant and saw that there was an axe in the shield. The servant took the shield of his shoulder for a second to look at where the axe had landed. He had a horrified look on his face. Merlin wanted to step in, but it didn’t seem like there was a safe way to. Gaius had told him specifically to stay quiet. The servant stood there, frozen in shock. The leader of the group threw another axe in his direction. It was slightly left to the first one, almost directly in the middle of the shield. 

“Come on, run,” The leader said, laughing to himself. His laugh was followed by that of the few men behind him. “I need to practice on a moving target.” The servant obayed, much to Merlin’s dismay. The servant ran slowly back and forth while the knight threw axe after axe at him. Suddenly the servant tripped and the shield rolled off his back. Merlin started walking towards the scene, just far enough to stop the rolling shield with his foot. The servant scattered over to him trying to warn him to stay out of it.

“Just go! Come on.” Merlin whispered quickly towards the servant. Then Merlin changed his attention onto the group of knights, “Okay, that’s enough. You’ve had your fun.” The servant was still sitting at Merlin’s feet, but then as he started to walk closer to the group and the servant ran off.

“What?” The leader started walking towards Merlin, the rest of the knights walking behind him.

“I said you’ve had your fun, my friend.”

“Do I know you?”

“I’m Merlin.”

“So I do not, and yet you called me friend.”

“My mistake.” Who was this guy? Does he think he can just go around picking on anyone he wants?

“Yes it was.”

“Yeah, I’d never had a friend who could be such an arse.” The look on the man’s face made it seem like he’s never heard an insult in his life, but as quickly as the face came on, it was gone and then began to let out a sardonic laugh.

“Nor I one that could be so stupid.” He paused for a moment before saying, “Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?”

Merlin didn’t know what to say so he just let out a quiet “No”.

“Shall I help you?” He stepped closed to Merlin.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?” He looked around at the other knights who were now further back than they were before, and then sniggered.

“You have no idea.”

“Really? Be my guest.” He put up his arms as if he was beckoning for Merlin to do something. Merlin was already so annoyed at him, but now that he was closer he couldn’t help but think how handsome this man was, which only made him more annoyed. Merlin didn’t think, he could have knocked him out without lifting a finger. He was so powerful but nobody could know. So he took his arm back and swung his closed fist at the knight. The man caught his arm and swung him around so his hands were behind his back and he couldn’t move. “I’ll have you thrown it jail for that!”

Merlin snorted, “Who do you think you are? The King?”

“No, I’m his son Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! And there's only a couple more chapters of the introduction kinda thing. It's gonna be original and include the marvel aspect of it soon!!


	3. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin meet for the second time.

Merlin was pacing around in the small cell he was cast into. He kept thinking to himself about what the dragon said, and about Arthur. The dragon said he was destined to help him, but he couldn’t imagine helping someone who would treat someone else so badly. 

_How could I possibly help someone who can be such a twat, that can’t be right. But he’s definitely the prince and the dragon was clear with what he said. This doesn’t make any sense. And now I’m stuck in a cell. Gaius will be so mad when he finds out. How long will I have to stay in here anyway?_ Merlin was spiralling, thinking about everything was making his head hurt. He didn’t know what to think. It was all so much. First he finds out he has a destiny to help the prince, but then he finds out how much he hates the prince, and then he insults the prince and end up being thrown in jail. Wow, this day had not gone well. He’d been in Camelot for only a few days and already so much had happened. He sat down on the straw on the floor of the jail cell and then lay down. If he was stuck in here, he should at least get some sleep.

“Merlin!  
“Merlin!  
“Merlin!” Someone was calling Merlin’s name. They were almost shouting and they seemed angry.  
“Merlin!” It didn’t stop and Merlin grumpily pushed himself up to look at who was calling him. As he looked up he saw the old, white haired physician. Merlin ignored how tired he felt and pushed himself up, suddenly smiling. 

“Gaius!” 

“Merlin… you never cease to amaze me. All you had to do was keep your head down, and instead you behave like an idiot!”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re lucky. I pulled a few strings to get you released.”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you! I won’t forget this!” Merlin was almost jumping with joy, he didn’t want to spend anymore time in this place.

“There is a small price to pay.” Gaius smiled at Merlin, as if he deserved to pay the price - which he probably did.

“If it gets me out of here, I’m fine with that.” Merlin looked at Gaius expectantly. But instead of saying anything, Gaius walked out of the castle, Merlin trailing behind, into the courtyard. He walked towards the stocks and pointed at them, laughing.

\---

Merlin had to stay in the stocks for nearly the whole afternoon, but when he was done he was able to go back to his chambers and wash all the rotten food off of him. Once he was finally clean, he walked out of Gaius’ chambers and went to try and find some herbs that Gaius asked him for. He walked through the courtyard slowly, just trying to find the right shops. In the corner of his eye he saw one of the herbs and he turned so he could walk in that direction. But then he heard someone call his name.

“Hello Merlin. How’s your knee walking coming along? Oh don’t ignore me, friend” It was Arthur. Merlin continued walking forward just ignoring the arrogant prince. The taunts continued and Merlin finally lost his patience. He snapped quickly around.

“Look, I’ve already told you that you’re an arse, I just didn’t realise that you were a royal one.” Merlin was angry. He didn’t care what happened, he didn’t want this prat to treat him like this. Arthur looked just as angry as Merlin. The group of knights behind him, started to draw their swords. “What are you gonna do? Get your daddy’s men to protect you?”

“I could take you apart with one blow.” Arthur said smugly.

“I could take you apart with less.” As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He looked around at all the people watching this scene play out. There was no way he could win this without magic, and no way he could use magic without being found out.

“You sure? Here you go then, big man” Arthur threw a flail at Merlin, it fell onto the floor and Merlin picked it up. “Come on, and I warn you, I’ve been training to kill since birth.”

“And how long have you been training to be a prat?” Merlin laughed.

“You can’t address me like that!”

“I’m sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat, my lord.” He sarcastically said “my lord” while taking an over exaggerated bow. He could hear people oohing and laughing in the crowd.

Arthur let out a sardonic laugh. “Come on then, Merlin.” He started swinging the flail at Merlin, “You’re in trouble now.”

A full on fight broke out between the two of them. Arthur was swinging the flail over his head and then throwing it down so it almost hit Merlin. Merlin was just moving away trying to avoid it enough so he stayed safe. He had to idea how to do this. He couldn’t even use a flail. Merlin started to back his way into stall on the side of the path. He saw a box and discreetly used his magic and moved the box so when Arthur stepped forward he hit his knee on the box, making him angrier from the pain of it. Merlin then walked further back at found himself stuck at a wall. He couldn’t go anywhere now. Arthur came forward and started swinging the flail above his head once again. Behind his head, Merlin could see a ball of hay, which he used magic to move so that the flail got stuck in it. Arthur had to turn around to try and free it which was when Merlin ran to an area where he could have the advantage. He stood next to a hay bail and saw a piece of rope on the floor. Using magic, he - once again discreetly - tightened the rope so it would trip Arthur over. Arthur came running over to Merlin, and then tripped on the rope, just as planned. He fell right into the hay bail and Merlin stood over him with his own flail repeating “Do you want to give up?” Over and over to Arthur. He just wanted to win this. He looked over to the crowd and in the middle of it he saw Gaius shaking his head in disapproval. Merlin lost all focus and using his foot, Arthur tripped Merlin over. Once he got up, two guards grabbed him and Merlin accepted that he would have to stay in that jail cell once again. 

“Let him go.” Arthur’s voice was firm, but gentle and Merlin was shocked. Out of all the things he was expecting to happen, this wasn’t one of them. “He may be an idiot, but at least he’s a brave one.” The guards looked at each other before begrudgingly letting the boy go.

“There’s something about you, Merlin” Arthur walked over to him and looked directly into his eyes, “I can’t quite put my finger on it.” Then he walked away, leaving the crowd to disperse and Merlin to go back to his chambers ready to get yelled at Gaius.

He got yelled at for a while as Gaius treated his wounds, but Merlin wasn’t really listening to him. He couldn’t focus on anything. He kept thinking about Arthur, letting him go, walking up to him and looking into his eyes. He kept thinking that maybe Arthur wasn’t as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry that this chapter wasn't that good or very long, but I kind of needed it for the story so I just hope you enjoyed it anyway. And thank all of you for reading this, I'm really happy that people are enjoying it so far!


	4. Rewards

There was a massive banquet that Merlin had to go to now that he was working for Gaius. He heard that there was going to be an amazing singer there to serenade all of them. Merlin was excited, but he did have to wait on tables. At least he would be allowed to eat some of the incredible food, and to see everyone there would be so cool. All through the day he was nervous for it, he didn’t know why, but he had this gut feeling. A feeling like something bad was going to happen. It could have just been because he was nervous to be in the same room as Arthur. He hadn’t seen him since what happened. He hadn’t stopped thinking about him either. He couldn’t. But he was trying not to. He didn’t want to. He was confused, but he tried to get Arthur out of his head. He thought that going to the banquet could help, it could get his mind of everything for a while.

\---

He was at the banquet now. There were so many people there. The king was sitting on his chair, the guest singer was sitting next to him, and then next to them was Arthur. Merlin didn’t know what to think about him, but he probably wouldn’t see him again so it was probably okay. He would deal with it by himself in his own time. He kept glancing over at Arthur, seeing his blue eyes and remembering how handsome he was each time he saw him. He tried to ignore his thoughts, Arthur was just annoying. That must be the only reason he was thinking about him. Merlin moved so the person standing next to him was blocking his view to Arthur. She must have noticed what was happening because she turned to him and started talking.

“Are you avoiding the prince after that second fight?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Everybody knows about it. I was talking to some of the other maids and they all agreed that it was brave. But it wasn’t very clever of you.” The girl looked back at Arthur, “He‘s stronger than you. You could have been hurt. I’m Gwen, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Merlin, nice to meet you, Gwen. And I can look after myself. But I think Gaius would agree with you on the stupid part.” Merlin said and Gwen laughed quietly. 

“Oh, look. I think she’s going to sing now. I’ve heard she’s really good!” Gwen was right. The singer was standing up and walking towards the front of the banquet. Everyone was clapping for her. She stood at the front of the room and when she began singing the room went quiet. She was very good. As the song went on Merlin looked around at the people. He saw people start to lean their heads on the tables, they were starting to fall asleep. On a few of the people closest to the singer, some cobwebs started to form. The song must be a spell. Merlin put his hands to his ears trying to block out all the sound. As the song continued Merlin kept covering his ears, and it must have worked because he wasn’t falling asleep. 

Now everyone was asleep and covered in cobwebs, and she kept singing. Merlin had to do something. So using his magic, Merlin looked at the chandelier and it fell off of the ceiling. As it fell it hit the singer in the head, knocking her to the ground. Suddenly she transformed under the chandelier. She wasn’t the singer, she turned into the old woman who threatened the king on Merlin’s very first day in Camelot. Seeing that old woman made Merlin realise how long these days have felt. Now that the witch was unconscious, the spell started wearing off. People were waking up and taking the cobwebs off of them. They all look dazed and confused. After the king woke up he stood up and looked down at the broken chandelier.

“It’s the witch from the trial!” Uther exclaimed. Aiming it at the guards, but everyone was still so confused that nobody moved. Then the old woman woke up from under the chandelier and took out a knife. She whispered a spell to herself which threw the knife right towards Prince Arthur’s seat. Merlin instinctively used his magic to slow the knife down - along with everyone else in the room - and ran towards Arthur, pushing him over. As he ran into him, time started to move normally again. The knife dug into the chair, slicing through the material. They landed on the floor, Merlin on top of Arthur. They were so close; Merlin could feel Arthur breath. They stared into each others eyes and they stayed like that for a moment, lost in their own world. Then they were snapped out of it but Uther’s voice. 

“You saved my son.” Merlin hurried to his feet, and looked at the prince’s chair where the knife was stabbed through the material. “You must be heavily rewarded.”

“No it’s okay-” Merlin began to say.

“Don’t be so humble. As a reward-” The whole room went quiet to wait for what he would say. “You will have a place in the royal household as Prince Arthur’s manservant.” Everyone cheered but Merlin and Arthur just looked at each other with a slightly fearful look. Merlin didn’t know what to expect, he wanted to stay away from Arthur, but apparently it was his destiny. Maybe this was a good thing. 

\---

Merlin got back to his chambers and sat down on his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Arthur. Merlin had been thinking about him a lot, and he thought that he might be less arrogant than he thought. He had seen Arthur do things that required a lot of courage. He seemed brave. But still he was a bit of a prat. Merlin had to spend a lot of time with him, so maybe he could help make sure he was less big headed and arrogant. Maybe this would work well. Only maybe. Merlin was still not sure. He didn’t know whether to believe his destiny or not. It seemed like a stretch, although he did manage to save his life today. 

Merlin reached under his bed and got out his spell book. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to sleep properly tonight, so he could at least make the most of this. He should practice his magic. He enjoyed it, magic was important to him, and he was so happy that Gaius gave him this book. He smiled as he opened it up. One spell he had been practising was to move objects into another room or just another place. He still couldn’t get Arthur out of his head, but he pushed that aside and tried the spell. Once he said the spell, everything went black.


	5. Strange places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur wake up in a place they don't recognise, and try to find out how to get back to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fully original chapter and I hope you like it!

“Merlin,” There was a pause, “Merlin.”

Merlin could feel someone shaking him awake. He slowly started to open his eyes and saw Arthur leaning over him. Still shaking him.

“Merlin. Wake. Up.” Arthur snapped. “Where the hell are we?”

Merlin sat up slowly, and started looking around. He didn’t understand, he just thought they were in his chambers and Arthur was waking him up because he was late to work, but when he started to look around, he realised how wrong he was. 

All around them were tall buildings - which all looked so different from the kind of buildings they had in Camelot - and people walking past wearing strange clothes. None of them wearing armour, and none of the women were wearing the dresses that most of the them wore back in Camelot. Merlin then looked back to Arthur and down at himself. They were both wearing their sleep clothes. As people were walking past them, they looked confused and the people who were walking in pairs started whispering something to each other. They stood out massively, all the clothes people were wearing looked so strange. Definitely not from Camelot. They must be somewhere far away and they needed to change into something different, but neither of them had anything else, so they were stuck like this. 

“I have no idea where we are.” Merlin finally replied to Arthur, trying to take in everything around him. The buildings were tall. Maybe even taller than Camelot, but no as big overall. All the houses around them looked so different from the ones in Camelot. They looked cleaner maybe? Merlin couldn’t think of a way to describe it, but he could tell how different they were. It made him think they were far away. This wasn’t good. “But we’re definitely not anywhere near Camelot.”

“And of all people to get stuck here with, I get stuck with you,” Arthur shook his head, and Merlin couldn’t tell how serious he was. “But now I guess you can carry all of the equipment we’re going to get.” With that Arthur smiled and pat Merlin on the shoulder - nearly making him lose balance - as he walked past him.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Merlin shouted after Arthur as he walked away.

“I can find my way around better than you can so you better keep up, Merlin!” Arthur turned to look at Merlin before he continued to walk down the street. Merlin realised he was right, and he had to try and protect Arthur anyway. So he ran towards him, and just when he got behind him, he pat Arthur on the shoulder just like he did, and started walking normally next to him. As they walked through the strange place, with all the people staring at them, they teased each other and jokingly nudged each other all down the street. Talking to each other like the way they were made them feel like they were back in Camelot, and it made wherever they were less intimidating.

\---

They had been walking for a while with no water or horses as the sun beamed down on them. They were boiling and dehydrated. They had stopped talking to each other, and were walking at a slow pace along the road, trying to save their energy. Neither of them knew how long they would have to go without water or food or proper clothes.

“Water,” Merlin’s voice cracked as he tried to speak with his dry throat, “We need water.”

Just as Merlin said that they saw some water in a window of what must have been a shop. The water was in a weird plastic container and the shop was so different than those in Camelot. They walked into the shop and looked around. There were bright lights on, and they didn’t seem to have a flame in any of them so neither Arthur or Merlin knew how there was any light. There were isles in the shop. Only two or three, it seemed quite small but bigger than Camelot’s shops. When they went up to one of the isles and saw what they were selling they saw that there were packets with pictures of food on the front. Then they walked over to a brightly lit case with different bottles inside. That must be the drink section. They moved their eyes along to examine each drink. There was some water, but lots of them were bright colours. Merlin didn’t know those kinds of drinks existed. They looked so different. They tried to ignore all the weirdly coloured drinks and cans and picked up one of the plain waters. Merlin handed the bottle to Arthur and he started to open it when a young woman came up to them. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. She looked so different from anyone in Camelot. Her hair was short and was a light blue colour. Merlin was sure that hair couldn’t be naturally blue, but it didn’t matter. They were somewhere weird, so anything could be different.

“Hey, dude,” The woman said, she had a strong accent that was different than theirs. They must have been so far from home. “You can’t open that until you buy it.”

Arthur just looked at her. “But I’m the prince.” She laughed and just looked at him, not believing a word he was saying. “Me and my manservant Merlin were transported here. As you can see we have no money or weapons and I don’t have my armour. So we just need this water, and we can reward you well as soon as we find our way back”

“Oh sure. You’re the prince.” She was laughing, “And did you say his name was Merlin?”

“Yes, I’m Merlin.” He interrupted. Merlin could tell this wasn’t working. What were they going to do?

“And let me guess. That makes you King Arthur? Wait, no. You said prince, didn’t you? So that makes you Prince Arthur?” She was still laughing, “Where are your knights of the round table?”

“You know who I am? Then you must let us take this water.” Arthur ordered. He wasn’t used to not getting his way, and he really needed this water. The more he spoke, the more painful his throat became. “Anyway, we really need supplies, and we’d like two horses. Do you know where we might find some?”

“Horses?” She looked dumbfounded, “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Both Arthur and Merlin said, looking at each other. They gave each other a look. It was like their own silent conversation. They didn’t know if they should keep trying or just leave. Neither of them knew what to do.

“Why don’t you take the subway? Or drive? Do either of you have a license?” 

“What’s the subway? And what license?” Merlin had taken over the talking. Arthur had been talking too much, so his voice was almost gone. 

“Oh jeez. Well at least get a change of clothes. Do you really not have any money?”She frowned.

“We do not.” 

“Look, I’ll lend you some money, okay? I know you guys ain’t from around here so this might help you out a bit. I’m a sucker for two English weirdos.” She chuckled to herself momentarily before reaching into her bag and giving them some paper. Merlin looked down at the paper and saw that he had a few of the sheets which all said 20 on them. He didn’t know what that meant, but any help he could get was useful. “That should cover some food, water, and maybe even some clothes. You guys really need to change. You’re in LA, you should at least dress like it.”

“Thank you. We really appreciate it. Now do you know anyway we could get back to Camelot? Have you heard of it?” Merlin said to her. Arthur looked down at the money he had been given and gave one of the notes to the woman. Then he opened the lid and took a gulp of water.

“Merlin, shut up.” Arthur’s voice was almost fully back now, “My lady, you’ve helped us enough. Now we shall leave you to it. Sorry that we bothered you.” Then he lowered his voice slightly, still loud enough for Merlin to hear though, “And sorry about him.” He glanced back at Merlin as he said that. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

“Well, thank you for all your help. And sorry about Arthur. He really is a clotpole, isn’t he?” Merlin said smiling.

Arthur turned around, “A clotpole? What on Earth is that? You’ve already run out of things to say that you’ve began making up words?”

“I didn’t make it up. It’s a word.”

“Sure it is.” Arthur smiled to himself clearly trying not to make it obvious, but Merlin could see it. His smile was amazing and it just made him more handsome. 

“I hope you have a good holiday here. And don’t make me regret giving you my money.” Arthur and Merlin smiled at her. They both hoped she wouldn’t have to regret it either. Neither of them liked having to borrow money. But this was the only way they would be able to make it back to Camelot. They couldn’t stay in LA (that was what she called this place) while they were dressed like this. Merlin looked over at Arthur as he shook the shopkeeper’s hand and thanked her. He really was handsome. Arthur looked back at Merlin and they locked eyes again. Merlin started thinking about everything that had happened before they woke up in this strange place. He hadn’t been able to remember what had happened before. He remembered blacking out and that must have affected his memory of just before. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered of that day. The banquet, the girl - Gwen - he talked to, saving Arthur (that part he already remembered, it was difficult to forget, it was the start to his “destiny”). Then he remembered what had happened. He remembered what he had been doing. Practicing magic. And more specifically a moving spell. 

_I was thinking about Arthur while trying to move something. What if I moved us here instead?_ Merlin thought. This was his fault. He had to get them out of this. They were going home. They weren’t going to stay here a second longer than they had to. 

\---

Merlin and Arthur had stopped for a minute in the middle of a street. There were hardly any trees where they were. Barely any greenery. It all looked so different from Camelot. Merlin suddenly missed it. He hadn’t thought about it enough to really miss it before. Whenever he started to, he just talked to Arthur and it made him feel like he was already back in Camelot. But now he just wanted to go back there. Arthur was sitting down on some steps by the side of the street. He was resting, having some water. Merlin couldn’t talk to Arthur while he was resting, so he just felt a rush of emotions about Camelot and everybody he met there. Gaius was probably so worried about him, maybe other people would too. And the whole kingdom would be looking for Arthur. Merlin was the reason they were there so he had to use his magic to reverse it. His magic was the only way they would both get out of this place. Merlin didn’t have his spell book, but he knew a fire spell well enough to do it by memory. On the ground was a piece of wood which had fallen from one of the few trees around, he looked directly at it and said “Bæl on bryne.” Quietly to himself so that Arthur wouldn’t be able to hear. Arthur still couldn’t find out about him being a sorcerer. He looked at the piece of wood, the spell didn’t work. He tried it again, “Bæl on bryne.” There’s was still no fire. His magic wasn’t working. What was he going to do?

_I need my magic, who am I without it? How am I supposed to help Arthur and fulfil my destiny if I’m stuck here with no magic. Will we ever make it back to Camelot? Merlin couldn’t stop thinking about it._ He sat down next to the sleeping prince and pretended to sleep - his thoughts keeping him awake all throughout the night.


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur find out that they're not the only people from Camelot in this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to post, there's been a lot going on, but I'm probably gonna have more time to write so it hopefully won't take too long for the next chapters to come out! And I hope you like this so far!!

Merlin must have fallen asleep at some point in the night. When Arthur woke up he saw that Merlin was leaning his head against his shoulder. He had to get up and figure out what they were going to do, so as he stood up he put his hands against Merlin’s head - making sure it wouldn’t fall as he moved - and he lay it against the other side of the steps as lightly as he could, making sure it wasn’t hurting him. Then he stood up watched Merlin sleep. He was less annoying while he was asleep, Arthur thought. But he knew that Merlin wasn’t really annoying. It was more of a funny annoyance. Merlin was a good person and he was so brave for someone with no fighting skills whatsoever. Arthur smiled to himself, still looking down at Merlin. He had nearly beaten him one of the first times they had met, although it was mostly dumb luck. Arthur walked over to a tree a couple of meters away and leaned against it, still looking at Merlin. He looked so peaceful. He didn’t want to disturb him, so he decided that he would try to work on a way back to Camelot as he slept. Arthur looked around and saw the same strange buildings and saw the weird clothing and the difference of everything. That took the small smile from his face, he was hoping it had been a dream. He wanted to go back home. He knew he wasn’t king, but he felt like the kingdom needed him. What would his father do now that he was missing? He isn’t always that compassionate, Arthur usually had to try and convince him to be nicer to the people of Camelot. He was so worried, and he missed everyone. He sat down, still leaning against the tree. Tears started to well up in his eyes and he just pushed them aside. He was the prince. He was strong. He didn’t need to cry. He just sat there, trying to ignore the sadness welling up inside of him. They needed to get out of this place. Crying doesn’t help anyone. But the more he thought about everything, the sadder he felt. The tears in his eyes became stronger until they started to fall out of his eyes, dripping down his face. He put his head in his hands trying to stop it, he sat there for a while, just crying and trying to calm down. He needed to stop crying by the time Merlin woke up. He needed to stay strong for both of them. 

\---

A woman was walking down the hallway. She was wearing a red cloak with the hood up to hide her face. It was dark outside and she wasn't meant to be there. She was supposed to stay in her chambers. She walked with purpose, taking long strides. She knew where the guards would be and avoided them as she walked along the corridor, and then down the spiral staircase. She got to a large wooden door and slowly started to open it. Trying to not make any sound, she didn’t want anyone to wake up. She pushed it open, and walked on a tiptoes inside. There were tables with potions and books everywhere. She walked past all of them and then she looked over and saw the sleeping physician on his bed. Trying not to step on the squeaky floorboards, she walked past Gaius, and made her way to the door at the back of the room. As she got there, she noticed the light was still on, she had to be careful to make sure he didn’t see her. She tried to quietly push open the squeaking door. She peaked her head through the gap in the door and looked at the young boy sitting on his bed, spellbook in hand. Slyly she smiled at herself, and under her breath said a spell. That should mess up your next spell, and get rid of your magic. I’m finally so close to getting rid of you, Emrys.

Merlin opened his eyes and shot up. Standing and breathing heavily, he looked around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur. He had a concerned look on his face. Merlin didn’t know what just happened. Was that just a dream? It felt so real? And who was the woman in it? Who’s Emrys? Merlin was racking his brain for anything that would help him find out what that was. 

“Merlin, are you okay?” Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and gently shook it, trying to snap Merlin out of the confusion he was in. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Do you know anyone with a red cloak? She had long black hair and she was pale. I felt like I recognised her. Who was it?” Merlin was half talking to Arthur and half talking to himself. He felt like saying it out loud would help him process it. He shook his head as he thought through it.

“Are you describing Morgana? Is she here too? Then it could be someone who is trying to get to my father, and is getting rid of the people closest to him!” Merlin looked at Arthur. He looked so angry and sad. When Merlin looked closer he saw that Arthur’s eyes were red. He looked like he had been crying. Merlin thought it would be a bad time to mention it - they were so far away from their home and they were along (apart from each other) - so he let it go. Merlin kept just looking at Arthur. He looked so sad. He hated to see him like this. He must have been quiet for too long because Arthur started talking again.

“Seriously were you describing Morgana? And why?” 

“S-she was in my dream. Morgana - the king’s ward, right?” Arthur nodded his head. “Who’s Emrys?”

“Em- what?” Arthur just looked confused now. The anger had mostly gone, trying not to think about his father.

“Emrys. She was thinking about how she wanted to get rid of Emrys. What could that mean?”

“Are you telling me that you knew what she was thinking? And you still think it was real? Seriously, Merlin, do you even have a brain.” Arthur knocked on Merlin’s head. Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. He knew that dream could be real. It could have been like the dragon’s voice in his head or something. But he couldn’t bring that up with Arthur, so he just tried to forget about it. Well, maybe not forget, he just pushed it to that back of his mind - ignoring it. He knew ignoring problems didn’t make them go away, but maybe this time was different. Maybe it was just a dream. He was stressed and she must have been the woman he saw through the window back on his first day in Camelot. It felt like so long ago, although it had only been a week or maybe less. Everything had felt so long, but it went so quickly at the same time. 

Merlin and Arthur continued along the street. They were looking for a shop or something they could use to help them blend in more. Both of them decided blending in would be the best thing for them, the best way for them to get home. And they still had the money from that shop keeper. 

\---

“How long have we been walking for?” 

“What? Tired already?” Arthur joked back. He looked tired as well, but he tried to smile through the pain of walking too much. “Come on, Merlin, I thought you were tougher than that.” He patted Merlin on the back a couple of times. Arthur had a habit of hitting Merlin lightly or tapping his shoulder or back, or even his head at times. It was kind of strangely comforting to Merlin. He had gotten used to it, so it didn’t bother him anymore and reminded him of Camelot. Which was slightly strange because Arthur hadn’t really done it to him back there - they never spent enough time together. But now they were spending so much time together that it happened quite a lot. They were comfortable around each other. Although they never tried to show it, they would tease each other a lot and joke about. Neither of them wanted to talk about this situation they were in. Merlin mainly didn’t because he knew he was the reason they were there and felt guilty - although now he wasn’t too sure. It could have been that woman he saw in his dream? And Arthur didn’t want to talk about it because he wasn’t used to not having the solution. He was a leader, a prince. He was who people went to when they needed help or an idea. Him or the king, but the king was usually busy with something, so when he wasn’t there, Arthur took the lead. 

As Arthur and Merlin continued to walk, they saw a building that looked like it was made entirely of glass. It almost seemed like there were no walls, only windows around the entire outside of the shop - if it even was a shop. The door was also glass and when they looked inside they could see that the tables were glass too. It seemed like the only non-glass things were the roof and floor. As they looked inside there were these rectangle things. They had pictures on them and some of them were moving. Some of them went from picture to picture, but others had actual moving pictures. They had people on, and voices were coming from it. Merlin and Arthur were amazed and confused. They had never seen one before and it was all so new and unexpected. They were so much further from Camelot than they had realised. On one of the rectangles - TVs, from what the labels said - was a person talking about something that had happened earlier. It looked like it was something magical. Merlin stopped walking and stared at the TV - if it was magical, he needed to figure out what was happening. Arthur stopped when Merlin did, and saw what he was looking at which made him stop too.

“In other news, recently sighted was a woman who seemed to have some powers. She has been said to be highly dangerous. Showing now is some footage, sent in by a witness. As you can see, she has long black hair, pale skin, a red cloak, and a long dress. We have had reports of her being seen with a small, white, fragile dragon, but this is unconfirmed. If you see her, do not engage. As we said before she is highly dangerous. Just call the number on the screen for immediate help. They are specially trained with powered people who may not be of this world, and they will find out how to make sure the planet is safe from her.” Arthur and Merlin watched the footage that was shown and they looked at each other. That was definitely Morgana. 

“Did they say she was with a dragon?” Arthur said, “But the only dragon left is locked up under Camelot. The rest of them were killed.”

“I don’t know. But we do you think we should call the number? Maybe they can help us find a way home. We could probably help them stop Morgana. But she has powers? Did you know she did? And why would she hurt anyone? I always heard she was a really compassionate person. I spoke to Gwen, and she really likes her.” 

“I’m trying not to think about that right now. Maybe a sorcerer possessed her? I don’t know. We should try to focus on anything else, I just…” Arthur didn’t finish his sentence. Instead he started walking into the shop. Merlin followed him.

“Hey, what would you like? We have a whole new load of awesome TVs for you to check out. Did you see any you liked?” The shopkeeper walked over to them and began to talk.

“Hello. I would like to call a number, do you know how?” Arthur began to say. The number was still on the TV, and he glanced over to it to let the shopkeeper know who he wanted to call.

“Yeah, you can use my phone if you want. We have a shop one, or my cell is fine.”

“Either. It’s urgent.” Arthur stood up straighter. The shopkeeper went over to the desk and picked up what must be a phone. 

“Here. Just dial the number and make it quick. It’s expensive.” Arthur walked over to the phone and picked it up. Then he dialed the number and began to talk into the phone.

“Hello. Yes, I have information about Mor- the person who was on the TV.” Merlin went up to Arthur and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

“Hi. Yes, I have information. We need help too. Would you come here, because we don’t have long and it’s a long story.” Merlin looked at Arthur who had an annoyed look on his face, and shrugged at him, “The address? Uh, yes right.”

“What are you waiting for?” Arthur was impatient.

“The address?” Merlin repeated aiming it at Arthur.

Arthur caught on and rushed over to the shopkeeper, getting the address from him and giving it to Merlin. Merlin told the person on the phone and then hung up. They then waited for five minutes when suddenly there was a loud noise outside the shop. They both hurried over to the door and saw a huge machine in the sky, lowering itself towards them. They both looked at each other, and walked out of the shop, waiting for the machine. Neither of them knew what it was and they were both terrified of whatever it was, although neither of them would admit it.

Once the metallic machine had finally landed on the ground, a woman with short, dark brown hair who was wearing a fully black, skin-tight suit, walked up to them. The woman had a belt on with some gadgets on it, and was wearing some sort of gauntlets around both of her arms. Then she stopped and started to say something.

“Hey. I’m Daisy Johnson, and I’m with S.H.I.E.L.D.”


	7. S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur meet the shield team they have to work with to get back to Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been kinda long again, but I hope you like this chapter!

Merlin and Arthur stood in front of the woman - Daisy Johnson. Neither of them knew what S.H.I.E.L.D was, and they both looked confused. Everything here was new, and the giant machine right behind Daisy was one thing they never expected to see. They had seen other metal things going along the road, and they were bad enough, but this one was so much bigger. And it was in the sky before; it could fly. Neither Merlin or Arthur knew what they were supposed to do. They didn’t want to have to go on that thing, but what else were they supposed to do? And it would be exciting. It’s good to have adventures. That’s why Merlin went to Camelot in the first place. Maybe he should just think of this as a big adventure. That would help him through this, and he was here with Arthur, so he could still try to fulfill his destiny. Although his magic wasn’t working so he wasn’t completely sure how easy that would be. 

“Did you say that you knew about that woman who was on TV? And that you needed help? Is she somewhere around here?” She kept asking them questions.

“We know who she is, and we do need help, but we don’t know where she is.” Arthur tried to answer each of the questions properly and simply. It was a long story and he didn’t think it would be the best idea to explain everything in the middle of the street where anyone could hear. Especially Morgana. She must be possessed and if she was, she could be a dangerous sorcerer so who was trying to get rid of Arthur. They needed to be careful. He was still the prince, even if he was stuck in LA or wherever they were.

“Okay, well if you want to explain everything you should probably come with me onto the bus. And then we can try to find her and make sure you’re both safe, and we can help you. Is that okay?”

“Yes.” Arthur and Merlin said simultaneously. Then Daisy turned around and beckoned for them to follow her. She started walking towards the machine behind her - the bus. 

As they got to the bus they saw how much bigger it was than they thought. There were two of the other metallic things that were always on the roads inside on a massive ramp, leading into the bus. (They were told that they were called cars). When they got inside, they saw how advanced everything looked. There was machinery everywhere, and it was all made of metal. All around them were people who were working. There was a glass wall in front of them and it looked like it was some kind of lab. To the right of the lab was a spiral staircase, leading up to a surface above the lab. Daisy walked over to the staircase and started walking up them.

“You two should follow me. I’m going to take you to my boss, so you can explain everything to him and my team.” She said as she continued walking up the staircase. Merlin and Arthur followed her up them, and along some corridors until they got to a room filled with four other people. They were all standing around as if they were waiting for the two of them. They probably were. Daisy did say that they were going to help them. All of them were staring at the two of them. Daisy had moved so she was standing next to the one on the far right, so they were standing by the doorway, awkwardly waiting for someone to break the silence that was filling the room. Since nobody was speaking, Merlin decided he would be the first to talk.

“Uh. Hi. I’m Merlin, and this is Arthur.” He said, looking around at all of their curious faces.

“Nice to meet you. As you know I’m Daisy. And these are the people who are going to help you.” She moved her hand, gesturing towards her right, where the other four people were standing. “This is Coulson, May, Fitz and Simmons.”

She said their names in order, starting with the person closest to her, who was Coulson. He was wearing a suit, and looked more formal than the rest of them. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. To the right of him was May. She had brown hair, which went to her shoulders nearly and brown eyes. She was wearing something similar to Daisy. It was a fully black, skin-tight suit. On her right sleeve, by her shoulder, was a logo. Maybe it was the S.H.I.E.L.D logo? Neither of them knew anything about S.H.I.E.L.D yet so they weren’t sure. Merlin looked over to Fitz who was to the right of May. He was wearing a collared shirt, with a jumper over it, and some plain black trousers. Close on the right of him was Simmons. She was wearing a skirt, and a blouse with a blazer on top. Fitz had browny blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas Simmons had slightly long, light brown hair with brown eyes. Merlin tried to remember all their names - there were only five of them so how hard could it be? He knew they would be spending a lot of time together. It definitely wouldn’t be easy for them to get back to Camelot. At least this is the first step, which they’ve finally made, after spending too long wondering the streets of LA. Now they had started their adventure to get back home. Merlin looked over at Arthur who was looking around the room; taking everything in. Merlin looked around the room too, he thought it was small but nice. There was a chair and a desk behind the five people, and other random things filling the shelves.

“Okay. Now you need to come with us and tell us everything you know about that woman, and tell us anything you think we need to know. Especially why you called for our help.” Daisy looked at them before leading them out of that room and down multiple hallways until they finally got to a room. The room had a table-like thing in the middle, and a giant screen on the wall. It looked like one of those “TVs” that Merlin and Arthur had seen in that shop, but it was bigger. Much bigger. Everything was so different. He suddenly missed Camelot more than he had for a while. He wanted to leave this place and get back there. He had a purpose there. And magic. He missed his magic a lot; it was such a big part of him that was now gone, and he couldn’t even tell anyone. And then there was Gaius, and that woman - Gwen - was friendly. At least he wasn’t alone. Arthur was with him, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. They had been enjoying each other’s company, just trying to forget that they had no way back. But he was still arrogant and rude. Although he had been acting less arrogant ever since they got here. Merlin still wasn’t sure why. They hadn’t had a proper conversation for a while. But he couldn’t really remember if they’d ever had a proper conversation. They barely knew each other. 

“So who is she?” Daisy’s voice snapped Merlin out of his thoughts, “And tell us everything we need to know to help you.”

Merlin looked over at Arthur. He didn’t know whether he should speak, or let Arthur speak. He always seemed talkative, but as he looked at him, he didn’t even seem to be listening so Merlin started speaking for him.

“The woman’s name is Morgana. She’s the king’s ward back in Camelot. I didn’t know she had magic, and we think she might have been possessed by a sorcerer. She’s a good person, and wouldn’t do this,” He looked around at everyone before continuing, “And we’re from Camelot. Just like Morgana. I was uh-” He paused. He probably should tell them what happened, but he had to keep his magic a secret. He couldn’t tell anyone. Not yet. He wanted to have a life in Camelot, and if Arthur did start listening and found out, it would ruin everything. 

“You were…?” The voice came from the corner of the room. The woman who was dressed like Daisy - May - was walking slowly to the table in the center of the room.

“I was… in bed,” This was for the best. He couldn’t let anybody know. “And then when I woke up, I was here. Well not here, but on a street somewhere in LA? At least I think it was LA, and Arthur was there too. He told me that was what happened to him too.”

“Is that all? You look like you want to say something else.” May spoke again.

“Well, I had a dream. And it was of someone who looked a lot like Morgana and she said she wanted to ‘get rid of Emrys’. I don’t know who that is, but she was looking at me as she said it. In the dream.” He realised how crazy he sounded, but didn’t care. This was something he knew in his gut, was important. If only Gaius was with them. Gaius is one person who would believe him.

“Okay. That could be useful maybe? Well I’m going to run facial recognition to see if we can find Morgana. And maybe look around to see if I can find out anything about an Emrys? It’s a different world, right? But maybe they’ll be something.” Daisy turned away from us and looked at the screen on the wall. She had a smaller screen in her hand, and she started tapping on it. Then the two named Fitz and Simmons grabbed Merlin and Arthur by their arms and led them out the door.

“We should take you to your bunks. You might have to be here a while, sorry about that.” One of them - Simmons maybe - said. 

She was smiling as she led them both to a door. As she opened the door, they looked inside and saw a big room with a chair and a double bed. There were white walls and white floors. Actually, everything in the room was white. Including the bed, and a chair in the corner, next to a window.

“There is only one bed, but it’s the only bunk we have left.” Fitz spoke this time. “Hopefully that’ll do!”

“It’ll be fine.” He spoke before Arthur had even grasped the situation, by which point it was too late and Fitz and Simmons had walked off together.

“You know we’re not sharing the bed right?” Arthur teased, “They said we have to be here for a while, and I am going to make you sleep on the floor. I’m literally the boss of you.” 

Then Arthur smiled at him. Merlin hadn’t seen Arthur smile for a while, and it was refreshing. It made him feel like they could actually make it back to Camelot. Back home.

Once they were both in their new room, the door shut automatically behind them. They both looked back at it, shocked. They’d never seen a door do that before. 

Then they both looked around the room. Arthur walked over to the bed and laid down over the covers. He groaned from tiredness and shut his eyes. Merlin walked slowly over to the chair in the corner and rested his head against the back of the chair.


End file.
